Whatever It Takes
by Aglaubia Souza
Summary: " E que seja assim daqui por diante: amar, viver e começar cada dia juntos "


**Whatever It Takes**

Massageou as têmporas para ver se conseguia diminuir um pouco a dor de cabeça que sentia, depois de beber tanto na noite passada agora enfrentaria uma bela ressaca. O quarto estava totalmente escuro, virou-se para o lado e estava sozinho na cama mais um dia. Sabia que ele era o único culpado por aquilo estar acontecendo.

Não entendia como _ela _podia suportar aquilo. Não entendia como _ele_ podia estar fazendo aquilo com_ ela_.

O início do relacionamento tinha sido um mar de rosas, onde ele nunca errava, fazia tudo perfeito para que ela pudesse ficar feliz com ele.

Quando Uchiha Itachi se apaixonara por Hyuuga Hinata ele era outra pessoa.

Era amável.

Chegava na hora certa.

Nunca estava irritado.

Não bebia.

Afinal de contas, o que acontecera? Por que tinha mudado naquela forma? Por que a fazia sofrer se um dia jurara nunca fazer isso? Amava Hinata e disso tinha certeza, assim como sabia que o sentimento era recíproco. Então por que fazê-la sofrer como estava fazendo daquele jeito?

A porta abriu vagarosamente e Itachi levantou o olhar para vê-la entrando no quarto com um sorriso triste nos lábios e uma xícara de café nas mãos.

- Te trouxe um café amargo, vai te fazer sentir-se melhor. – Colocou a xícara sobre a mesinha de canto próximo a cama.

Ele nada disse e então ela apenas retirou-se no quarto deixando-o sozinho novamente. Sozinho e pensativo.

Ah, como aquele sorriso triste o destruíra por dentro.

Vendo-a assim tão triste e mesmo assim linda como sempre, ele percebera que ela tinha inúmero motivos para deixá-lo para sempre e nunca mais olhar em seu rosto.

Esquecê-lo.

Abandoná-lo.

Deixá-lo para ir atrás da sua felicidade.

Felicidade essa que ele prometera dar a ela e que ele nunca lhe deu, não depois de casados.

**A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay**

_(Um sorriso forçado cai do seu rosto  
Me mata que isso te machuque desse jeito  
A pior parte é que eu nem sabia  
Que existem um milhão de razões para você partir  
Mas se você puder achar uma razão para ficar)_

Levantou-se e pegou a xícara com o café e tomou de uma vez sem nem fazer careta. Não queria perdê-la, precisava de alguma forma fazer aquilo dar certo.

Não podia deixá-la simplesmente ir da sua vida, não podia permitir que _ele próprio _o afastasse _dela. _Não depois de tudo que ela renunciou para ficar com ele.

Hinata renunciou à sua família para casar com ele.

Hinata renunciou à sua vida para estar com ele.

Hinata desistiu de um homem que a família aprovava por ele.

E ele o que fizera?

Itachi não teve que renunciar a nada.

Sempre tivera tudo que queria nas suas mãos.

Que grande egoísta ele era.

Prometera _fazê-la_ feliz e _iria_ fazer, _tinha_ que fazer. Para não vê-la partir de uma vez da sua vida.

Saiu do quarto e foi em direção ao local onde sabia que Hinata estaria. No quarto do filho deles, velando seu sono. Abriu devagar a porta e viu Hinata com o bebê no colo, balançando-o enquanto o mesmo brincava com a ponta dos cabelos da mãe.

Aquela cena o enchia de emoção. Hinata ainda era aquela menina doce e inocente que um dia conhecera e se apaixonara perdidamente.

Tinha construído uma família. E estava destruindo-a por insegurança e medos descabidos e sem noção. Casara com a mulher que amava tivera um filho com ela, como poderia desistir de tudo isso? Itachi sabia o que estava em jogo e não era simplesmente a felicidade dele, era a de Hinata e do filho também.

Itachi sabia que estava magoando-a profundamente. Via isso cada vez que chegava em casa pela manhã completamente bêbado.

Não trabalhava mais.

Saia de noite de casa e só voltava pela manhã: bêbado.

Seu irmão Sasuke é quem cuidava da família dele. Era o irmão que levava seu filho para o médico quando precisava, era Sasuke quem sustentava financeiramente sua família, era Sasuke que consolava Hinata quando ela se encontrava triste por sua causa.

Sabia que a qualquer momento Hinata poderia começar a sentir mais do que gratidão por Sasuke.

Itachi sabia disso e mesmo assim não fazia nada para impedir.

A responsabilidade que um casamento requeria Itachi não estava cumprindo. Mas ele faria qualquer coisa para reverter aquilo, faria qualquer coisa para mantê-la com ele. Para sempre.

Ele só precisava de mais uma chance.

Esperou que Hinata colocasse o bebê para dormir e entrou no quarto.

- Podemos conversar?

**I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes**

(Eu farei qualquer coisa  
Para reverter isso  
Eu sei o que está em jogo  
Eu sei que te magoei  
E se me der uma chance  
Acredite que posso mudar  
Eu irei nos manter juntos  
custe o que custar)

Eles saíram do quarto do bebê e foram para a sala onde poderiam conversar melhor sem correr o risco de acordar o filho.

- Pode falar. – Disse Hinata sentando-se no sofá. Itachi sentou-se em sua frente.

- Eu sei que as coisas não estão sendo fáceis para você. – Começou sem tirar seus olhos dela, queria ver todas as suas reações. – Comigo também não está sendo.

- Eu só queria entender como tudo ficou difícil. Por que ficou? O que aconteceu conosco? Com o nosso amor. Pelo amor de Deus Itachi, estamos casados há apenas três anos e o divórcio não sai da minha cabeça, todas as vezes que você chega em casa bêbado, eu sinto vontade de ir embora e te deixar, mas eu não consigo por que eu amo você e se eu me casei e desisti de tudo é por que eu quero ficar com você para sempre, mas não desse jeito. – Lágrimas silenciosas começaram a deslizar pelo seu rosto.

- Eu amo você também. A responsabilidade caiu sobre as minhas costas, não preciso cuidar apenas da minha vida Hinata, agora tenho mais duas com o que me preocupar. Eu tenho medo. Medo de não conseguir fazer isso dar certo. – Resolveu ser sincero com ela.

- Quando você decidiu se casar comigo você sabia das responsabilidades que isso implicaria, casamento é coisa séria Itachi. É um relacionamento para a vida toda. Nós resolvemos ficar juntos e um casamento não é construído com uma pessoa só e sim pelas duas. Eu também sinto medo, temo não conseguir te fazer feliz, não educar nosso filho como se deve. Todos sentem medo, mas só as pessoas fortes os superam.

As palavras dela atingiram Itachi em cheio. Que grande covarde ele estava sendo.

- Mas eu estou cansada de tentar fazer nosso casamento dar certo sozinha, você tem que me ajudar se é isso que você quer mesmo. Se você quer que o nosso casamento dê certo, pare de fazer tantas besteiras, pare de me magoar, cuide de mim e do nosso filho. Tem que me deixar entrar no seu coração e te ajudar nas suas aflições e medo por que é isso que uma companheira faz, ela cuida de quem se ama. Por favor, não permita que nosso casamento acabe por que você não se ama o suficiente para que possa me amar como se deve.

Itachi abaixou a cabeça e as palavras de Hinata ecoaram em sua mente. Tudo que ela dissera era verdade, desde o início do relacionamento ele não amara Hinata como deveria pelo simples fato de não se amar.

Como podia amar outra pessoa se nem a si mesmo amava?

**She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"**

(Ela disse se você vai fazer isso funcionar  
você tem que me deixar entrar mesmo que doa  
não esconda as partes quebradas que eu preciso ver  
Ela disse 'goste ou não,  
é assim que tem de ser  
você tem que se amar  
para poder um dia me amar')

Tinha muito medo de perdê-la, não sabia se conseguiria viver sem ela, mas tinha muito mais medo de amá-la como ela merecia, quando apenas namoravam era tudo mais fácil não havia aquela responsabilidade de "homem da casa".

A verdade é que Itachi tinha medo de não fazê-la feliz. Existiam muitos medos regendo a vida de Uchiha Itachi e era esse medo que não permitia que ele se entregasse por completo.

- Se vamos tentar fazer nosso casamento dar certo, tem que me deixar entrar aqui. – Disse aproximando-se dele e colocando sua mão sobre seu coração. – Tem que permitir que eu te ajude. Eu quero que tudo volte a ser como era no começo. Eu amo muito você Itachi, mas estou cansada de lutar sozinha.

Itachi sabia o quanto estava magoando-a com aquela mudança e no fundo ele sabia que não era assim, como Sasuke um dia lhe dissera:

"Você é melhor do que isso"

Será que era mesmo? Será que ainda podia voltar atrás? Mudar? Fazer Hinata e o filho felizes? Hinata lhe daria uma nova oportunidade? Ele estava disposta a erguer-se e mudar?

Cada minuto ficava mais confuso. Um confusão que não devia existia por que amava Hinata e não queria perde-la, não queria perder a família que construíra e amava mais que tudo no mundo mais do que a si mesmo.

Estava decidido, não **tentaria** fazer aquele casamento dar certo, **iria** de qualquer maneira fazê-lo dar certo, daria tudo de si para não fazê-la mais sofrer, não ela, a garota que Itachi amava.

- Se lembra quando eu te disse na nossa lua de mel como eu ficaria perdido se não tivesse você ao meu lado? Lembra quando eu disse que você merecia alguém melhor do que eu? – Encarou-a profundamente querendo mostrar a ela o quanto ele estava sendo verdadeiro, como ele queria fazê-la feliz. – Eu quero ser esse homem merecedor do seu amor, eu quero ser o seu príncipe encantado, quero te amar toda a minha vida, quero amar nosso filho com todo o meu coração. Eu preciso de uma nova chance, não quero te perder, preciso de você e do seu amor. Eu juro por tudo que fui e sou que vou te dar a felicidade que eu prometi quando nos casamos. Vamos fazer nosso casamento dar certo, vou nos manter juntos custe o que custar.

**I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes**

(Eu farei qualquer coisa  
Para reverter isso  
Eu sei o que está em jogo  
Eu sei que te magoei  
E se me der uma chance  
Acredite que posso mudar  
Eu irei nos manter juntos  
custe o que custar)

- Itachi. – Sussurrou pulando nos braços dele, abraçando-o fortemente. – É tudo que eu mais quero nessa vida, meu amor. Fazer nosso casamento dar certo.

- E ele vai dar certo eu prometo, minha hime. – Retribuiu o abraço depositando nele todo o amor, carinho e todos os sentimentos que sentia por ela.

"_O casamento é um edifício que deve ser reconstruído todos os dias."_


End file.
